


No Backward Glances

by tifaandrude



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I wrote this at midnight cause my muse wouldn't leave me alone, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Suicide, That one line, it's sad, seriously you'll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaandrude/pseuds/tifaandrude
Summary: All he can do is give her comfort.





	No Backward Glances

She grew weaker by the day. Nothing that he could do seemed to help. 

Doctor's, healers, herbalists, apothecaries, wisemen....no one knew what was plaguing his Angel. 

Most days she could barely get out of bed without crying out in pain. 

He made a room for her, with large windows so she could get some sun if she wanted. A beautiful view, because she said it would inspire her to get well, even though she seemed to get weaker. 

But no matter what he tried, she was slipping away to the point she could barely eat. 

He didn't know what to do, how he could live without her, for too many years, she was his muse, his inspiration, his reason for living. 

All he could do was keep her comfortable, sing softly to her and just watch. Watch as his entire world slipped away. 

She felt surprisingly stronger, not that she was fully healed, but she could stay awake for more than a few hours at a time. 

As she requested, he cleaned her hair, brushing out her limp curls, put in her a dress she loved and allowed her to be outside. 

She tried to sing, but her voice was raspy from lack of use and her sickness, he joined in singing with her, his own voice breaking as he tried to smile for her. 

Before she became too exhausted, she asked him for one a dance. Of course it was more her laying against his chest as they swayed gently to the sounds of the world around them. 

He had dared to let himself hope that this was the turning point, that it was a sign she was getting better. 

When he tucked her in at night he mostly talked about plans that they were going to do, once she was well. Places that he would take her. She just smiled tiredly, holding his hand loosely in hers. 

She fell asleep smiling as she listened to his soothing tenor voice....and never woke up....

The next morning at having discovered his beloved was gone...he went through the motions of getting her ready for her burial. Not knowing how he actually made it. He was lost without her, but knew he would be with her soon. 

A small glass vial was clutched in his hand as he looked at her. She truly was an Angel...he was a Angel trapped in Hell....

He closed his eyes and for the first time in his life prayed. He unstoppered the bottle with his thumb, kissing her one last time, before drinking all of the potion. 

"Anywhere she goes...let me go too. That's all I ask..." 

The potion worked quickly and he was dead before he could hit the floor, his hand clutching hers. 

Together in death as they had been in life.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? I apparently have a problem with killing Christine off. Sorry! 
> 
> I promise I'll get my other stories update soon as I can!


End file.
